brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:New Set Template
Brickipedia's template has had some problems, including new themes not being able to be added and the title text turning white or dark blue. I tried to change some templates, but it didn't fix it. So, I copied the whole set template and changed that in my sandbox. I'm not quite sure how the original one worked, because it is so detailed, but the version I have made does work. The key pages are User:Captain_Jag/DKT (what I'm testing it on), User:Captain_Jag/Set (the set template), User:Captain_Jag/Bkg1 and User:Captain_Jag/Bkg2 (what drives the background colours), and User:Captain_Jag/Text (what drives the header text colour). What we need now is for some experienced people to test the new template, and try to break it. Actually, not really, we just need them to see if it works. If you think you know about the set template, please put your name down to test it. Any comments? Thanks, 20:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) * (sorry, I'm still not able to be on enough to do any real testing, but here's what I've quickly observed). Well, it appears to work for the Kingdoms template at least, but the default colours need to be changed out of red and black (they should be #DEDDE2 and white). Also to peform a decent test, more themes are really going to need to be added to the template to make sure that the template doesn't overload and crash, and also to see if the white title is working correctly. 23:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :*Yeah, I did have those two colours before. I just couldn't tell whether it was working properly or not, so I changed it to two colours that wouldn't get mixed up. You (or others) can add more themes to it. I'll probably get round to doing that later today. 01:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::*The white title works (at least from the quick test I've made, I have to go now), and more themes work when they are added. But, then again, it's only being used on one page. I've added the rest of the themes, so if you want to test it, it's good to go. You can edit this page if you like to test it. 05:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::* Just trying it out now... and I've found two problems. One: There has to be a link, eg >Star Wars works but not Star Wars. Secondly: subthemes. Castle Kingdoms for example produces default colours. To fix this, using wildcard characters at either ends of the theme names should work, but I don't think there are wildcards :S (oh, and I saved the examples accidentally at the time at User talk:Captain Jag/Set, just haven't deleted it yet because it could be a useful example for using your userspace Jag, just move it to mine if you want to) 05:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::*Wildcards? you mean the little star on SHIFT-8? *? That's fine, you can change it if you want. 05:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::*Oh, and yes, I knew about both those problems, but I wasn't not sure how to fix them. 05:24, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::* yeah, that's the main one (for most languages anyway). But I'm pretty sure it wouldn't work here. I'll try it now anyway. 05:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::* It's just treating *'s as normal characters 05:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :(undent) Hmm... Me is thinking... We sure could use LegOtaku here right now. 05:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I haven't been thinking that for over a year :) I've got nothing. I'll let you know if I do come across something though. 05:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The only thing I can think of is to have everything in the list- then we would have Castle, Castle Kingdoms, Castle Fright Knights, and Castle... 05:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think it's okay that the colours don't appear when there is no link. That way we solve the problem of the current set template choosing a colour when two different themes are entered. 13:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Would it help to create a seperate template page for the * (similar to which produces a pipe | )? 13:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::: If you know how to code a wildcard template, that would probably solve everything :) 23:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :(undent) Per Samdo, we don't need the colours to appear when there is no link. It's always meant to be linked anyway. But, there's still the problem of the subthemes... 02:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes! Take a look at User_talk:Captain_Jag/Set now! 02:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::@NHL: I don't even know what a wildcard template is, never heard of that term. Do you know any page with an explenation? @Jag: The header is still in grey, but the bottom part is coloured. But it uses the Castle colour, not the Kingdoms colour, and since we use the lowest theme possible, it should have the Kingdoms coloursheme. 10:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC)